1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function mobile communication apparatus. It finds particular, but not exclusive, utility in in-vehicle communication equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional mobile telephone devices are being supplemented with apparatus offering greater functionality than merely the ability to make and receive telephone calls. The field of in-vehicle units, in particular, offers great potential for the provision of new and improved services. Such units are called telematics units, and can offer the user, amongst other features, navigation services, traffic alerts and Internet access in addition to telephone services.
Traditional telephone devices are limited in their functionality, and when a user wishes to add new features, often the only choice is to purchase new equipment. With the speed of growth of services available, this can prove to be a costly and wasteful exercise.
In-vehicle telematics units can be physically larger than the personal hand-held units which users are accustomed to carrying with them, and as such, greater functionality can be incorporated into them, including the possibility of adding new hardware through the use of expansion slots, or similar.
A problem with adding new applications to such units is ensuring that new applications are capable of operating successfully with the existing applications.
Communication between modules in prior art systems tends to follow rigid pre-defined protocols. The format is specified, and all communications with that module must ensure that the appropriate data appears at the correct position within the message.